Her Whisper Rang Out
by Crazy White Girl
Summary: My story of Jaspers New Love pretty much.Done Now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey this is just a little story I'm writing for the fun of it. If you like it please review and if at least **

**One person reviews I will keep writing it. Constructive criticism is welcome it won't hurt my **

**Feelings.**

**Prologue**

Alice quietly paced the forest floor. She was disturbed greatly by the vision she had just had. She struggled even with her vampire mind that worked a lot faster than a humans to decipher it. In her vision she had seen herself leaving Jasper for someone else. Her heart was breaking. Jasper and she had been having some problems lately but, she never thought about leaving him. Her heart screamed the vision was wrong but her mind was calmly telling her that her visions almost always came true and in the past twenty years her visions had been getting more and more reliable. She knew this one was true. The man she was with made her heart sing. He had been very handsome, no not handsome but, breathe taking. Her mind began to race at the thought of him. She was in love with him already and had yet to meet him. She walked at human pace slowly back towards her house. She was getting close when the most luscious scent she had ever smelt assaulted her senses and sent her reeling. She knew it was him. The one she was going to leave Jasper for and took a deep and unnecessary breath and walked bravely towards her house to meet her new love and break Jasper's heart.

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal**

I knew something was wrong as soon as Alice stepped through the door. Her face was contorted and her body seemed to be pulling her toward the vampire sitting in the chair opposite me. Rage bubbled in me but I beat it down. As Alice looked down into my best friend's eyes I knew she was leaving me for someone new. I calmly stood up and looked at Alice. "I wish you both the best of luck." I whispered and lightly walked out the front door and took off running. If I had a heart it would be breaking. We had been together for such a long time. I loved her. She was my anchor the one that kept me from becoming a monster and now she was gone. I hoped to someday return home to Carlisle and the rest of my family but it would be best for everyone that I left until I could sort out my dangerous emotions. I was in a forest far away from humans. This is where I would stay until strong enough to go home. If I went to close to a human right now it would surely mean death for them. Something I hoped to avoid.

**Chapter 2**

**One Year Later…**

**Jasper**

I quickly shook myself out the dreamlike state I had been I heard the sound of rustling leaves and turned around to be confronted by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I breathed in deeply and then realized my mistake. Her beauty had made me mistake her for a vampire but, her scent was clearly human. Suddenly I couldn't control myself. I lunged forward and grabbed a handful of her waist length calico hair and yanked her head to the side and sunk my fangs into her throat. Her blood was so delicious so luscious I almost lost every thread of control I had over my emotions. But suddenly I caught her emotions and instead of her being panicked and fueling my beast. Her emotions were accepting as if she knew this was always meant to happen and I realized it was and pulled back from her neck before it was too late. My thoughts raced for a moment before I realized what I needed to do. I gathered her up in my arms and raced for home. I hoped I hadn't taken too much but, my heart told me I didn't. A grim smile made its way to my face. This girl would be a vampire in no less than three days. Would she hate me forever when she woke up? I also laughed soundlessly at the thought of a vampire having a heart. Old habits are hard to break and humans talk about their hearts a lot. I ran as fast as I could and within a few hours I was catching the faint scents of my family. I raced across the clearing and could smell Carlisle in his study I didn't even slow to see if the door was open luckily it was. I rushed at vampire speed up the stairs and rushed into Carlisle's study and he looked at me. I vaguely recognized Alice sitting in the corner with a stressed look on her face. I knew I looked crazy to them but, I didn't care. I looked around with fear in my eyes and Alice whispered across the room to me " Don't worry Jasper, she will be fine I can see it." She hesitated for half a second "She loves you already." She then walked silently out of the room. Jasper looked down at his sweet fallen angel and brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly on her forehead. He looked at Carlisle " Why is she so quiet?" He began quickly " Bella was quiet but she was drugged up on morphine." He finished. Carlisle smiled grimly, "actually the morphine didn't work on Bella, she lied to keep Edward from feeling guilty he changed her." He sighed " The only reason Bella remained silent was to keep from hurting Edward and that is only what I can guess she is doing." Jasper looked down at her and sat down to wait out the next few days. " I don't even know your name." he whispered.

The next few days seemed to last forever. His family came in and out of the room trying to talk to him but he was to distracted. He heard her heart stutter and begin to pick up speed, it went faster an faster. Her body rose up off the table and her heart stopped. She lay completely still. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked around. She looked up at Jasper and her eyes bulged. She stared at him without moving or breathing for a few seconds them reached out and lightly touched his face. He saw understanding in her eyes as she observed him. She sat up and looked at Jasper and spoke softly " Who are you and, what am I?" Jasper took a deep breathe and explained who he was and what she had become. He told her his story from before he met Alice he told her of Alice's betrayal and of his life after she left him for his best friend. She was stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch and was sitting in between her legs where they were hanging off the table and rested his head on her thigh and enjoyed the gentle motion of her hand in his hair. " What is your name my angel?" Jasper whispered softly. She took a deep breathe and looked down at him and he gasped. Her eyes were a startaling electric blue rimmed in gold. Jasper could do nothing but stare. She smiled lightly. " My name is Calista and, before you changed me into a vampire I was a shapeshifter." Calista flipped her hair out of her eyes over her shoulder and continued, " I was the last of my line, the creature I can turn into is a tiger. Only my tiger is a little bigger than your average tiger. Now that I'm a vampire my tiger will either be gone or industructable." She trailed off and took a deep breathe " My family was killed in attack by some rogue vampires down in Mexico. The Voltouri handled them accordingly." She smiled grimly at him. " As a shapeshifter I could bring fire with my mind and control it. It was common in our line and the rogues searched for a way to destroy it." She held her hand out in front of her and flames burst forth from her fingertips. She shook her head and extinguished the flames. _But now I can feel another power…_she whipered in his head and a vase of flowers across the room rose upand flew over to them. Calista smiled sweetly and smelled the sweet blooms and sent them back to their original spot. Jasper stood up and lightly tilted her chin up and brushed his lips softly over hers. He backed up and lightly held his hand out to his angel. She took his hand and they walked out of the room for her first hunt. "She's as calm as Bella was, If not calmer." Alice whispered as they exited the house through the front door and grabbed her loves hand and quickly walked to their room.


	2. Calista

**Calista**

I walked stealthily through the forest watching and listening for my prey. Jasper watched me to ensure that everything went smoothly. I spotted a large mountain lion crouched, ready to pounce upon a small herd of deer. I lunged quickly and snapped the lion's neck and fed delicately from his vein. The lion ran out of blood before I had my fill so I went after the deer. I drained two of the deer before I had my fill. Jasper smiled softly, " would you mind if I hunted before we left my dear?" I jumped and turned then smiled I had forgotten he was there. " Go ahead." I whispered. Jasper streaked through the forest after the herd and quickly finished off three of them. I felt self conscious he looked so beautiful, so godlike as he hunted that I couldn't help but feel inferior to him. He turned and enveloped me in his embrace. " Whats the matter my angel? Your anxiety distresses me dearly." He whispered into my neck. I breathed in his beautiful scent, it was like the sweet blood after a long hunt. It was like the feeling of coming home after a hard day. I knew then I was in love with him and quickly smothered down the feeling so he wouldn't think I was crazy or something. " I was just wondering if I did it right. You know hunting." I trailed off. I averted my eyes and watched a butterfly quietly climbed its way up into the sky. So free I thought so free and happy. I wish I could fly. Jasper leaned down and lightly brushed my lips with his." For an newborn, no wait for a vampire at all your hunt was very graceful and beautiful." He murmured against my lips. He gently trailed kisses on across my face. He kissed my eyelids, nose, lips, cheeks then he lit a trail to my color bone. He pressed one more kiss to my lips, " I think we should head back now, everybody is very impatient to meet you." He drawled. His accent was to die for. The slow southern draw was just so sexy. " Wait…" I called to him " I need to see if I can still shift into my tiger." I waited anxiously for his answer " Of course my love, whatever you need." He answered. I closed my eyes and found the picture of my inner tiger. I gently whipered to her and I felt her burst forward, I opened my eyes and I was a tiger. My muscles rippled gently. I felt my eyes flash from blue to gold which reminded me, why are my eyes a different color? The vampires in Mexico had red eyes. Jasper and the female I believe is Alice, that hateful bitch leaveing my mate! He is perfect how could she leave him? But then my instincts yelled for joy he is mine, but wait don't get ahead yourself. Now what was I thinking? Oh yeah my new mind seemed so easily distracted oh look a bee come here little bee. Do you know where some pretty flowers are? WAIT!!!! Yellow their eyes were yellow well not really yellow. More of a gold or a Topaz. Yeah topaz. I like topaz I have a topaz ring I wear. Where is my ring? STOP!!! I quickly shifted back to my human form and shook my head. " Wow." I murmered " so many thoughts." I murmured. " It's not bad at all in human form, no wait not human, vampire. Yes I'm a vampire now." I whirled and grinned at Jasper " are you ready to go?" I trilled. He looked at me wide eyed and just stared. He looked up into my eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. " I think you should put this on first." He whispered huskily. His eyes promised me all sorts of erotic and beautiful things. I shivered gently and grabbed his shirt and swiftly buttoned the thing up it went down to my knees and was slit at the sides up to my thighs. It was pitch black and draped itself over my curves in way that it never would have when I was human. I grinned sheepishly. As a shapeshifter I had grown accustomed to not wearing cloths. He grasped my hand and we took off running back to his home so I could meet his family. I trembled lightly as we ran. I hoped they liked me. Would he shun me if his didn't like me? Or would he tear them apart to stay with me? Jasper felt my emotions and gently whispered in a way that his words wrapped themselves around my that made me feel as if I belonged. " They will love you as I do."

**Thanks ** **rgauthier ****for the review. I glad u like it. Let me know what ya'll think if there's a direction I'm going ya'll don't like if you want to send me a suggestion I'll take it into consideration**

**~P~**


	3. Running Scared

A/N Nobody has reviewed my story, but I have seen people are reading it so I have decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Please review I would appreciate two reviews this time but I will continue writing if I think at least one person is still reading it.

CalistaI was slightly hidden behind Jasper when I walked into his home. He said everybody would love me, but I didn't believe him. I could feel their stares tearing at me. There were four males and four females, and they didn't seem too happy to see me. The short one seemed to hate me already. Jasper glared at them, and pointed to dark headed female with long her, and who appeared to be her mate a bronze headed male. " This is Bella and Edward," Jasper began. They each gave me a stiff nod and glanced away. Jasper pointed toward a gorgeous blonde and a huge male that I thought looked more like a grizzly than a vampire, " This is Rosalie and Emmett," Then he turned and pointed at the short female and male I already guessed who they were " This is Alice and Ambrose." He finished and looked to me. I smiled softly and whispered a polite hello. Alice looked at Edward who sighed he signaled to Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Ambrose, and then to Jasper. Jasper frowned and looked at me. " They need to speak to me privately so we are going to Edward and Bella's house." I felt his power brush over me but I was already calm. " Just make yourself at home I'll be back in a few moments." He lightly brushed his lips across my forehead and followed the others out the door. I remember why his eyes are gold. He's a vegetarian. I smiled lightly at the remembered thought. I heard a car pull up and a girl with curly bronze locks and chocolate eyes rushed in holding a small bundle in her arms. I sniffed the air. The girl was half vampire, but the baby was human, vampire, and shifter. Wolf shifter I think. She looked at me " Where's my mom?" I could only guess from her features she was talking about Bella. " At her house." She handed me a backpack and placed the bundle in my arms. She tucked a letter into the backpack. " In don't know who you are, but I need your help." She trilled out shrilly. " They are after my baby and I need you to protect him." I looked at her and nodded. " Who do I need to look out for?" I asked. " There are rogue vampires down in south Texas and Mexico they were about an hour behind me. They don't know your scent. I don't know your name." She rushed " There is a fake I.D, birth certificate, and social security card in the bag for William, but you'll have to use your real ones or the fake one's you already have." Her eyes widened at a crash outside. " Run!!!" She shouted and turned to defend herself. I spun around and blasted a vampire in my way with my Telekinesis and fire. I ran and ran, and tried my best not to look behind me. I ran until I had reached the place I used to live in. _Hehe _I thought bitterly to myself _nobody will ever think I'm here. _I walked into my house and flipped on the lights. The baby felt hot, but shifters run a higher temperature anyway. I sighed and checked the baby's diaper, which was wet, and gave him a bottle I had found in the backpack the girl had given me. After he finished I gently rocked him until he went to sleep. I pulled out the letter the girl had tucked into the backpack. My name is Renesmee, My baby's name is William Jacob Black. If you are reading this it is because we have been discovered. You see William is not just a human baby he is a Vampire, Human, and "Werewolf" cross. There are vampires who see him as a threat to be destroyed. His birthday is April 22. At this time he is 4 months old. I would only give my William to a vampire or shifter so I don't have to worry about it being in the wrong hands. I suck at words. Sorry. Thank you for taking my baby. If I live hopefully I will get to see him again. But, if I don't then I guess that can't be helped. I will love my son always. May the prey run fast, yet your feet faster Renesmee Carlie (Cullen) Black

My hand shook as I folded the letter you could tell that had been written this morning, and placed it carefully back in the envelope and hid it under a lose floor board under my bed. I vowed to myself that young William would live a happy and relatively normal life. I would claim he was my own child. I would lie and say I left because I had become pregnant with a wanderer's baby, and I didn't even know his name. I smiled lightly and pulled out my laptop, and began ordering a crib, stroller, and car seat for my new baby. I looked at the backpack with the elaborate B embellished on it and ordered a new diaper bag. I didn't worry about money. I had gobs of it that I didn't need. Will wouldn't want for anything, and I could still stay home, and do things stay at home mom's do. I sighed and picked Will up and laid down on my bed with him next to me. He whimpered softly in his sleep and grabbed a strand of my hair. He was no longer William Jacob Black but, William Jacob Lowe. I sighed and I was his new mother. I took out the fake papers and made new ones. I had been making false papers for a long time. I stored the ones Renesmee had given me with the letter. His papers now showed he had no father and Calista Faline Maverick Lowe was his mother. I smiled lightly and picked up a book to read as I remembered that I could no longer new life would begin tomorrow. Will's too.


	4. Going Home

A/N: I've decided to post a chapter every weekday, because I like my own story. Tell me if you like it. Duces!!!

18 Years Later…

I breathed in a deep breath and looked at Will sitting next to me. He was mad. He couldn't understand why his super cool Mom was moving him out of the school he'd went to his whole life, and move him to freaking Alaska. I had told him as a vampire I had to move or people would start asking questions about why as his thirty-six year old mother still looked eighteen. He understood, but still didn't like it. My heart was breaking. Not only was it bad to stay at our home anymore, but also I was taking him back to the Cullen's. I had picked been keeping tabs on them since I had first introduced William as my child. Nobody had ever found us. I had used the last eighteen years to both mentally and physically prepare him for the day we returned to the Cullen's. I hated to do this to him.I gently reached under my seat and pulled out the letter, the fake papers and the backpack his mother had given me all those years ago. " Here, take these and read the letter first." I whispered. He gently took the stuff from me. I saw his face turn white as he read the letter and papers and when he finished he was shaking. His wolf was trying to protect him. I gently whispered calming things to his mind and he stopped shaking. " You're not my mom?" He whispered hoarsely. " Not biologically," I began. " But, I am your mom in every other way I raised you. He shook his head trying to understand. " Why." He sighed brokenly. " I did it to protect you. I don't know all the details. Only that there was rogue vampire's trying to kill you because they were scared you would grow up to be unstoppable and kill them all." I rushed out. I hoped he would understand. A few years ago when he first shifted into his wolf he would had blown at something like this. He was very accepting though. Just like his mom. I smiled bitterly at that thought. You're not really his mom. " Do I get to meet them my dad and… mom?" He rushed. I smiled lightly. He had always wanted a dad. " Jacob…" I heard him whisper gently under his breath. He leaned over and hugged me and kissed my cheek. " I understand, and I love you mom." He whispered. I rejoiced and mourned inside. I was happy he still saw me as his mom, but I could also see he would have trouble accepting Renesmee as his mom. He would accept Jacob no doubt. He really wanted a dad. We pulled up in front of a huge mansion in the Alaskan Wilderness. Our stuff would arrive later. " Here we are." I stated and climbed out our car. I took William's hand gently and we walked to the door. My thoughts rushed I was finally going to get the life with Jasper he had promised me. 18 Days by Saving Abel was playing in my head except days was replaced with years. I didn't hesitate once we got to the door, but walked straight in. I had been masking our presense until that moment. I blinked and Edward was standing in front of us. He looked at me for a sixteenth of a second then stared into Will's chocolate brown eyes. His mothers eyes and gasped." William…" Edward stuttered and suddenly everybody was there looking at him. He shifted in a way that hid him slightly behind me. I laughed a little in my head at his childish antic. " William, this is Edward he's your grandfather." I said as I motioned to Edward. William nodded lightly and stuck out his hand, which Edward shook with enthusiasm. When William let go Edward disappeared probably to call Williams Mom and Dad home to see their son for the first time in eighteen years. " This is Bella. She is your grandmother." Bella came forward and hesitated. Then rushed forward and quickly grabbed Will in a hug. " So long I've wished to hold you." She whispered. She stepped back and looked up at him. " Tall, just like your daddy." She reached up and stroked his hair, and stepped back." That's Rosalie. She's basically your Aunt. Then Next to her is her husband Emmett. Again, he's pretty much your Uncle." I finished. Thankfully they did no more than nod to him and whisper hello. He was shakeing. " There is Alice and her mate Ambrose." I looked at them and they nodded to him. I didn't see Jasper anywhere. I was dying inside. I heard the door slam behind me and in walked Renesmee with whom could be no other than William's father for you could hardly tell them apart. Renesmee was crying. " Hello baby." She whispered. Their eyes begged William to hug them and be happy to see them. He squeezed me hand tighter and quickly hugged me and went to them. I didn't think they would ever let go. Where's Jasper? I thought to myself. Why would he want you? A nasty voice whispered in my head. You left him to raise another man's baby, He's probably found someone new. I smiled at Will and waved bye and held up my phone and he nodded. I walked quietly out the door and drove to my new home to wait for our stuff. It's going to be a long day I thought.


	5. The Tiger Rules My Heart

The Tiger Rules my Heart.

My tiger was a part of me. I couldn't change that. But, for the last eighteen years I had kept her at bay for fear she would expose Will and me. I decided it was time for me to take a run as tiger. I ran outside and ran until I got to the woods behind my house. I listened for a few moments to ensure no one was around to see me. When I heard nothing I quickly stripped off my close and let my tiger burst forward. Sweet ecstasy I thought as I ran as tiger and hunted as tiger. I drank the blood with my tiger mouth and then destroyed the animal's body in case a hunter stumbled across it. I was giddy with the change. I ran through the forest scaring animals every chance I got. I spent the next two days as tiger. I had missed it so much. I finally went back to my house. I hadn't been able to find my clothes so I walked back to my home naked. I walked through the door and stretched. I walked over to the couch and plopped down. I picked up the remote and scanned through the channels for something to watch. I finally settled on What Not To Wear in my opinion some of the outfits Stacy and Clinton picked out were horrible. But, they looked good on the people who they had put them on. I breathed in deeply. My breath stuck in my throat. I walked to the linen closet and pulled out the first thing I laid my hands on and wrapped it around me. I walked through the house. They were still here. I creped upstairs. They're in my bedroom. The tiger in me roared. MY TERRITORY!!! INTRUDER!!! I walked stealthily in the room and gasped. I stood shocked for a few minutes. The vampire walked over to me, and stroked my cheek. " So long I've searched and waited for you." He whispered huskily. " Jasper…" I whispered. I was unable to say anything else. He wanted me he loved me. We could finally have a life together. He pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. He dominated my mouth and body. " I love you," I whispered…

Three days later…

Jasper and I were going to his family's house. He hadn't seen them since the day I left with Will. He had been searching for me ever since. I had been using my telethapy to broadcast a trail from Forks to Italy where it suddenly disappeared. Jasper had searched all of Europe, Asia, and Africa for me to no avail. My body sang with happiness. Mine, Mine, Mine it sang. My tiger roared with pride at the strong mate I had found. He still hadn't said he loved me back, but I could tell he did. I think. We went through the door and I again was given the cold shoulder. Jasper soon forgot about me as he talked to his family. I started to speak to him but he totally blew me off. I heard stray thoughts running through people's minds. "_Why is that whore still here?" " Hasn't she destroyed this family enough?" _ Then I heard a voice that cut me in the quick. _" I wish she would leave me alone. I wanted her I had her and now I want her to leave." _ I backed softly out of the house to my car. I went to my house and packed a few of my belongings and wrote a letter to Will saying the house and everything was his. I through the stuff in the car and drove to a local airline and bought a ticket and parking for my car and set a thing up for them to draw money out of my bank account to pay for the space my car was taking up. I threw my phone in the trash as I walked past it. I was going to Italy to join the Volturi.

J POV…

I threw my hateful thought at Calista as hard as I could. I wasn't ready for a commitment. I had been boiling on it for the last eighteen years. I felt hurt and decision radiate off her as she backed out of the house. I would find her when I was ready. If I was ever ready. I had gone with Alice too quickly and look what happened there. I massaged my temples and leaned my head against the back of the couch. It's not like I didn't know where she was now. She has a house here.


	6. Joining the Ranks

_**A/N: **__even though only one person is reviewing o am on like 5 peoples story alert list which is great. Sorry it has taken me awhile to post a new chapter, but I had strep throat. Well here you go._

Jasper didn't want me anymore. But, that's okay I will find somebody who does. I was walking down the dark streets of Volterra. I glanced around waiting for a girl I had seen flashes of in the Cullen's minds when the mentioned the Volturi. I finally spotted her walking down the street looking for people to take back. I walked up to her and flashed a smile. She thought I was human until she breathed in. She gasped. My eyes threw everybody off. " I need to speak to Aro." She jerked her head in a nod and I followed her to an alley and followed her down a hole. We ran vampire speed down the tunnels and she led me through a door. " Aro there is someone here I think you would like to meet." Heidi trilled as she walked through the door.

A vampire with papery white skin and long flowing black hair stepped forward and lightly kissed Heidi on the cheek. I watched his nose twitch and his eyes widen. " My, my this is interesting." He murmured as his eyes caressed my body. I stepped forward and offered him my hand so he could read my mind. He cocked an eyebrow lightly at me and touched my hand. My whole life flashed before my eyes. When he finished he looked down at me. " Welcome home my child." He swept me into an embrace I hadn't expected and brushed his lips over mine. Not in a sexual way, but more like a hello kiss I guess.

Heidi showed me up the stairs to my new room. I thanked her and left to collect my stuff from a near by hotel. I unpacked my stuff and went back to the big room as Aro had bade me. He motioned for me to take the chair on his right side at a long dining table that had been placed in the room. I hadn't been sitting for two seconds when a handful of vampires came marching in. The first two where Marcus and Caius whose names I had picked out of their mind's using telekinesis. Then I saw Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix. They all looked to me. " Dear coven meet our newest addition Calista Faline Maverick Lowe. Greet her accordingly." Aro trilled out happily to everybody.

Jane and Alec stepped forward and kissed my cheeks. Caius nodded to me and lightly touched my hand. Felix and Demetri shook my hand. Heidi hugged me. Marcus hesitated and stepped forward. I saw a vision flash before his eyes. I reminded him of his mate that had died. He wanted to hear my voice say his name and I couldn't deny him that. " Hello Marcus." My voice rang out black velvet and wound itself around his heart. He wanted me. He smiled a light smile and took my hand kissing it gently. He greeted me in the same way he had greeted his mate. " Hello Lover." He whispered into the back of my hand.

He stepped back. The room was quiet. Aro had known that I looked just like Didyme and wanted to see if I could put a spark in Marcus's life. Marcus wanted me, but not for a mate. Well I don't see anything wrong with having a lover. I am a unattached female. I loved Jasper, but not like I used to. He had hurt me. The song in my head played…

It's been 18 days  
Since I had look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you...

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I had to look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

Cause it's been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this...

Only Jasper didn't want to give our relationship a chance. Marcus sat down at my left side. He gently toughed my hand and when I didn't move it away he gripped it in his own. My thoughts drifted and suddenly every one was looking at me. " Will you show us?" I hadn't been paying attention, but heard someone's thoughts. _The Tiger._ I nodded my head and walked to the center of the room. I tilted my head back and spread my arms.

My tiger burst forth and my clothes ripped to shreds. There was no in between transition. One moment I was a vampire the next a tiger. They stepped forward and touched me. " Could you switch back now and show us your other power?" I quickly switched back to human and Marcus helped me into a robe since I was now naked. I pulled back the sleeve of my robe and a fireball appeared in my hand. " She can be no other than a part of the original coven instead of the guard." Aro spoke. I heard a hiss. It was Jane. Caius hesitated and nodded his head in simple agreement. Marcus nodded. " If we are things kings of Volterra, you are none other than our queen." Marcus whispered and to the surprise of everyone bowed down before me. " I swear my fidelity to you my queen, and should the need ever arise I shall place my life before yours." The room was silent. Then Aro called the rest of the guard into the room and one by one they all swore fidelity to me. Aro and Caius came last. You could tell Caius wasn't happy, but I was more powerful than all of them put together.


	7. The New Queen

**A/N: **_Thank you for reviewing. I just felt a little silly writeing this if nobody liked it, lol. I am still trying to figure out a few things. Someone suggested I space the paragraphs out to make it easier to read. I was doing it in word but when I upload my document it changes my font and spacing. So sorry._

_~P~_

J POV…

" What do they want?" I asked the question solemnly to Carlisle. " He says he just wants to see me and my family. That it has been to long. That they have

a Queen. The first ever to rule in Volterra." He replied. It had been a little over a year since Calista had left. I don't know who took it harder Will or me. She didn't tell us where she was going. She only left a note saying everything belonged to Will and that she loved him. It is my fault she left. I love her and that is the very thing I am afraid of. Love. The word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Love is hell. I shouldn't have thought that thought at her. It was mean and cruel, but I was scared. Now I am ready to start a relationship with her, and she is gone. She has probably started a new life with someone to love her like she deserves, and someone who deserves her love in return. She has done so much for my family and me. She gave me hope and light. She also took care of Will when his life was in danger. At first everyone had hated her for getting to be a part of Will's life. But, now we realized what a blessing she was. She was gone and now Aro wanted to see us in Volterra. I am sure he has ulterior motives for bringing us there.

M POV…

I was sitting in the throne room when they arrived. Nine vampires with topaz eyes, a half-breed with chocolate eyes, and two shifters. One of which I know has vampire blood in them. I felt hate surge through me at the sight of the emotional one, Jasper. He stood off to the side. Like he wasn't sure he belonged in the group. He was the one who had hurt my angel. Aro walked forward and warmly greeted the Cullen's and their dogs. I drifted off in my own little world wondering where my sweet angel was when my phone started to ring.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_

_When you're rollin' round with me_

_In between the sheets _

_Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything, when you're loving me…_

It took me a moment to realize it was my phone ringing. I still wasn't used to carrying one, but it came in handy when I wanted to call my lover. " Hello Lover." I whispered softly into the phone. " Tell her to come here please." Aro called. " Be right there baby." She whispered in my ear. Her southern accent was so sweet. She was always calling me some sort of pet name. Sugar, honey, baby, darling. I loved it. I searched the exits in the room. You never knew where she would enter. Suddenly she was in my lap from where she had dropped from the ceiling. She snarled playfully and bared her teeth. I hissed and tossed her across the room, which then led to a battle of wits to see who could outsmart the other. She almost always won, bcause I had grown lazy over the years, and quit practicing my fighting skills. She managed to get the best of me within moments. Aro walked over to us. " Dear child I would like our guests to meet the Queen of Volterra." I could tell from the look on the Cullen's faces they were shocked. They would be real shocked once they had a look at her face and realized who she was. " Kiss me lover." I whispered. She lowered her lips gently to mine and kissed me oh so tender. Things like that made me love her even more. But, not really as a mate. But, I still love her in my own way.

Calista POV…

I leaned forward and pressed my lips tenderly to Marcus's. I held my hand out to Aro and allowed him to help me up. I turned to face the guests and froze. I heard a gasp. It was Will. " Mommy?" His whisper chilled me to the core. I nodded my head and he rushed forward and wrapped me in a huge hug, dry sobbing against my shoulder as he did. " Shh. It's okay baby Momma's here." I whispered to him as I stroked his hair. He finally calmed down and stood up straight, clasping my hand in his as he did. He didn't ask questions or demand answers. I looked at everybody in turn. Carlisle and Esme proudly representing their family. Edward and Bella with Jacob and Renesmee by their sides. Alice and Ambrose clasping hands looking at me in wonder. I then turned my eyes to the last Cullen. Jasper. Hurt was in his eyes. Why would he be hurt? He called me a whore. Said he wanted me to leave. So why be upset I did just that? Was he mad I had found a semblance of happiness with Marcus? I tilted my head and flashed them my best smile. " Welcome to Volterra my children."


	8. Didyme

**A/N: How are ya'll liking it? ( I'm from the south. Sry) Sorry I haven't posted any updates in a while.**

Calista POV:

I stood calmly beside Will and gazed into the faces of the Cullen's. Renesmee stepped forward and hugged me. " Hello my Queen." I smiled and hugged her back. Bella shook my hand. Soon everyone followed their example and shook my hand murmuring a hello. Jasper stepped forward last and just jerked his head towards me. If he wanted to be like that then fine. Marcus stepped forward and grasped my hand firmly in his.I sighed a few months ago Aro had slipped up in his thoughts.

Didyme was still alive. He had her surrounded by guards In a cave in Alaska. I had locked that information away. Marcus was happy with me. But, not as happy as he should be. I knew it was my duty to him to bring her back. Another love lost. I loved him enough to want him happy. I knew I would have to talk to Jasper again. I needed his help. I knew him well enough that I could learn to work with him.

" Calista my dear, would you be so kind as to show the Cullen's to their rooms?" Aro trilled to me. " I want Carlisle and Esme to stay with me so we can catch up. I'll show them to their room myself." I nodded and stepped forward signaling them to follow me. I stopped at the Gold Room. " Rosalie and Emmett's room." I murmured as I opened the door. They rushed in, probably to try out the new bed. I stopped at the White Room. " Edward and Bella's room." I pointed to the door. They mumbled a quick thank you and rushed inside. I caught one of Edward's thoughts. He was happy they were finally alone. I put Alice and Ambrose in the Rose Room, Jacob and Renesmee in the Blue Room, and Will in the Cherry Room. Just a regular white room. All the furniture was done in a cherry finish. Hence the Cherry Room. I promised Will I would come back in a few minutes and walked down the hall with Jasper trailing softly behind me.

I led him to my room and turned the knob and led him in. My room was all black. It was the exact same it had been for as long as I can remember. I had always done my room the same. " This is my room. But, you can stay here as long as you don't mind me coming in and out." I started. " I would give you your own, but we are doing construction in the other rooms on this floor." I finished neatly. " I thought you would prefer being on the same floor as your family, so you can stay here." I looked at him waiting for an answer. " This will be sufficient. I don't mind sharing." He drawled out in his southern accent. It sent chills down my spine. _He doesn't want you_ my mind whispered to me as I shook off those feelings. I nodded and slipped out of the room. Will was waiting on me. I lay down next to him on the bed. He quickly fell asleep after I promised I would stay with him while he slept.

JPOV

I watched her as she kissed Marcus. Jealousy rushed through me as I saw them play fight. I wanted it to be me. I had lied with my thoughts. She could only here some thoughts. The person had to be excited for her to hear them. They had to broadcast their thoughts. That is what I did. I had thought I was ready to be in a relationship with her. I had called her my Angel. She still is an angel. When she had led me into her room I had known instantly it was her's. It looked the exact same as the one in Alaska. It sent a thrill through me that she didn't mind sharing her room with me. She could have shared with Will. I frowned a little. He had been so forlorn since he returned from Forks and found his mother gone. It was my fault she had left. If Will had resented Renesmee before, it seemed he doubly resented her. He seems to think it is her fault his mom left. Nobody knew what I had done to make her leave. They blamed themselves for being cold to her. I still couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. I love Calista. She had moved on now, but I would never leave her again. I would join the Volturi and become her personal guard. I was experienced enough. I wish I hadn't been such a wuss and just accepted her. She laid herself out on a table and said here I am. I threw her away, and just because I didn't want to get hurt again. I sighed and looked around the room. I found her ipod and turned it on.

Music blasted through the little red ear buds…

It's been 18 days  
Since I had look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you...

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I had to look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

Cause it's been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
But some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this...

The words spoke to me. It was like the song was written just for me and her. She had a playlist set so I listened to the next song…

The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been down in the rivers i've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'Cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

Both of the songs repeated in my head they broke my heart. Maybe she still loves me a little. Maybe I can make it up to her. The nest song started to play…

Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse remain the same  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too'...  
For me too... yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me...

Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me ohoo  
You said that you would die for me oohooo

I turned the ipod off and sat. If her songs spoke her mind then she missed someone. Someone she was still in love with. Maybe it's me. I will get her back. No matter what, she will be mine again. I'll fight this time. So we might have a chance at this.


	9. Canada

Calista POV

I watched Jasper silently the next few days. He had spoken to Aro after I had left him in my room, and proceeded to join the Volturi as my personal guard. Marcus was not very happy about it, but Aro insisted that the Queen needed to be properly protected. I don't know why he persists to torture me. I kept a smile on my face though and bided my time. I had a feeling Aro was planning to move Didyme, and I needed to act quickly. I sashayed my way over to Aro with Jasper following respectably behind me. " Aro I am bored. I have decided to make a quick trip to Canada to check out a few new boutiques I have heard about. I will allow Jasper to accompany me, and that is it. He is a good physical and mental fighter, as am I. I plan on returning Thursday." I informed him sweetly as I perched myself softly in his lap. He looked into my eyes. " If you think that is best." I gave him a swift peck on the cheek, forcing excited thoughts of shopping at him as I jumped up. It was Monday I should have time. Jasper dutifully trailed behind me to my room as I packed a few things. My ipod, black bank card, cell phone, laptop, and my car keys. I slipped my ipod, card, and phone into a small black hand purse and tossed it to Jasper whom didn't complain. I hung my laptop case over his other arm and hurried down the stairs. We walked to my car, a black Mustang Shelby Cobra with deep blue racing stripes on the hood. The Italian word for fire was decoyed on the back windshield in the same color as the racing stripes. Jasper slid silently in the passenger seat and I sped to the airport. I parked my car carefully in the parking garage and hurried inside. There was a nonstop flight about to leave for Canada. I quickly produced two passports with mine and Jasper's pictures on them. The clerk eyed the little amount of luggage we had wearily, but when I produced my bank card, which only people with so much money can have, she changed her tune. We sped through the airport stopping briefly at customs, and barely made it to the gate on time. We slid into our first class seats and I took a deep breath. I took my purse from Jasper and put my cell phone in flight mode and slid my ear buds in my ears letting the music lull me.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart

As the first song ended Jasper tapped my arm to ask if he could listen to. That was strange, with his vampire hearing he could hear every word of the song with no problem. But, I dutifully took one of the ear buds out and handed to him indicating for him to pick the next song. The music assaulted my ears. Why in the hell did he pick that song?

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think Iï¿½d let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

As the song ended I scrolled down and picked another. Was he trying to tell me something? If he was trying to send me a message, then maybe… no. Stupid womanizer. I smiled as I selected the song.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)  
Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby

The song ended and I looked into his eyes for what seemed a few seconds, but suddenly the flight attendant was coming over the speakers announcing we would be landing in the next five minutes. I glanced down at my ipod it had went dead. Funny I hadn't heard any music. I slipped the ipod in my purse and took my cell phone out of flight mode as we touched down. I pressed and held the three down. " Are you okay?" I heard Marcus's worried voice ask me, and I smiled lightly. " Yeah sweetie. We just landed I was calling to let you know service sucks here and you might not hear from me for a while. But, I love you." I made my voice fade and crack a little at you and quickly hung the phone up and turned it off. I couldn't have any interruptions. Jasper look inquiringly at me, but said nothing as we slid out of a cab at a local car dealer and bought a red Mustang convertible. I have a small attachment to Mustang's. My dad bought me my first car. The last thing I ever received from him and it had been a Mustang. I handed the dude my bank card and he handed me the keys to the car. We were quickly off from there. I drove all the way to the Alaska/Canada border and rented a motel. After we got in the room I commandeered the phone and logged on to the hotels wireless Internet. I finally managed to get the right person on the phone who promised me the document's I needed by tomorrow. They would not have a picture, but I could add those myself. If I had more time I could have done it all myself. I heard a small noise and felt Jasper lower himself on the bed next to me. " Will you tell me what we are really doing now?" I shook my head. "I can't risk it yet. I'm sorry. If Alice sees you, because she can't see me and Aro touches her and finds out. All is lost." He nodded and sat quietly behind me gently edging his way forward seeming to hope I wouldn't notice until his head was laid gently across my thigh. He sighed and breathed in my scent. I ignored him the best I could. This would be a long night.


	10. Rescue

**A/N: I was planning on posting a new fanfiction called ****Sweet Innocence Lost**** however; I was having an internal conflict on how to rate it. I am also still tweaking it, and trying to make it how I would like for it to be. My ideas are slow coming together. I like the new story better than I like this one so I keep forgetting it. I also get frustrated, because I can see people are reading it and not saying anything. I do really appreciate the reviews I have gotten though. Thank You.**

Jasper and I are meant to be. There is no question about that. But, am I really willing to risk getting hurt again? Especially after what I'm about to do. Jasper had lain on my leg all night not speaking. I am not stupid. I knew he wasn't ready when he hurled those thoughts at me. My power is different from Edwards. When someone feels really strongly about something, or if they want me to hear what they are thinking, or if they have absolutely no restraints against mind attack I can hear them.

Jasper has a strong mind. I can almost never hear him. But that day when he hurled those thoughts at me I also heard the thoughts behind those._ I love you so I am going to hurt you. I don't want to be hurt again. _ For him to have that little faith in me when I feel the way I feel it was like someone cut my heart out and tap-danced on it.

I sighed as I stood up and Jasper followed suit. " Where are we going?" I smiled. " We are going shopping." I grabbed my purse and went and slid in the car with him right behind me. As he shut the door I zoomed out of the parking lot to the nearby mall. We hadn't packed any clothes and needed to buy a couple of outfits. Didyme would also need a few things. I had ordered her new birth certificate, passport, social security card, etc. I had also contacted an old friend who had gotten me blood when Will was a baby. He was going to meet me at the hotel later with some bags of donated blood and the papers for Didyme.

I jumped out of the car and went into a nice little store that sold women's clothing. Didyme was about the same size as me. I found a halter dress that had a band that followed the outline of the breast. I got one in black and the other in red. I then grabbed heels to match the dresses. Red and Black Stilettos. Opposite colors of the dresses. Black with red and red with black. I matched our underwear with the heels. I then got Jasper a pair of lack slacks with a crimson shirt and black shoes. I went to a jewelry store and bought us each a rose necklace. One in ruby, and the other was a black diamond. I also purchased the matching rings and bracelets. After we left there I picked up some hair care products and makeup. We would make an impression when we arrived back at Italy.

I bought nothing else. I would rescue Didyme tonight. I had already booked our flight. We would stop at the hotel only long enough to prepare for the flight. It wouldn't take long. I wasn't the best stylist in the world, but I could fix mine and Didyme's hair and makeup. I sighed as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I jumped out of the car. " I'll be right back. Take the stuff inside." I ran across the street. There was a hair salon there. I hoped to confuse the Volturi long enough that they couldn't tell Didyme and myself apart. They would take us to Aro, and Marcus would be with him. A few of the members of the guard knew that Didyme was still alive. I entered the salon and had my hair cut to my shoulder blades. It was now the length of Didyme's. Her hair was more blonde than mine, but once I styled our hair you won't be able to tell the difference. I walked back across the street in time to see Ace arrive. " Log time no see Beautiful." He called across the parking lot. I smiled and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. He fell to the ground pretending to have a heart attack. " Your beauty is killing me." I slapped him as he stood up. " Come on you unreliable creature." He laughed. " Unreliable? Maybe I'll just take my cooler and go." He turned as If to leave and I tackled him. " Get inside." I growled in his ear. Jasper had opened the door and was solemnly watching us. On impulse I stretched up on my toes and brushed my lips across his. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but I stepped back. " Jasper this is my friend Ace. He brought me blood when I was hiding with Will. We grew up together." Jasper nodded and drew in air threw his nose. " What is he?" I smiled. " Ace is a wereleopard. There is more than one type of shapeshifter. Tigers, leopards, wolves, etc. we aren't the only ones, or well Ace isn't. I'm the last tiger." Jasper shook Ace's hand lightly. " Nice to meet you." I grabbed the cooler and papers from Ace. " I hate to rush you, but I need you to go ahead and leave." Ace nodded. " Be careful Beautiful." He grabbed me in a bear hug and gave me a brotherly peck on the cheek. He smiled sadly and walked out the door. I turned to Jasper. " It is dark now. Let's go." I grabbed his hand. " You cut your hair." He whispered softly and ran his fingers through it as we walked slowly to the car. " Yes. I needed it shorter for this. I'll tell you as we get closer." I climbed into the drivers seat and took Jasper's hand again once we were in the car. We drove for around thirty minutes before I spoke. " You know that Marcus used to have a mate right?" I whispered softly. He nodded. " Didyme. She died." I took a breath. " She's not dead. I have seen her in Aro's head. She looks just like me with blonder hair and red eyes. She thinks Marcus is dead. Marcus thinks she's dead. I am going to reunite them." He looked deeply into my eyes. " I thought you were in love with him." He whispered. " I love Marcus. I love him enough I want to see him happy. In a way I love him more than he loves me. He only likes me because I look like her." I turned and saw the cave. " That's were she is. I will have to kill the guards, but you may need to control them long enough for me to kill them so that nobody gets hurt. Didyme may also need to be calmed. I will need you on the flight home. Do not leave my side once we get to the airport." I wasn't sure how many guards there were. Didyme was there of her own free will. She thought Marcus dead and didn't want anything to do with the world. I could hear her frustration now. _ I love him! Why did he die? _ Her mind called out to the darkness. Three guards. Jasper and I rounded the corner. " Hello boys. I have come to return my sister to her love." They all turned towards me. Jasper controlled one. I caught one guard ablaze and was knocked sideways, but the one not on fire or being controlled. I smashed my fist into his nose, and ripped his arm off and threw it into the embers of the guard I had set on fire. Jasper followed my lead, and soon the task was done. I pouted. It had been to easy. Didyme sat in a corner unaware of our presence. I picked her up and we ran to the car and drove back to the hotel. " Didyme?" She looked at me with dead black eyes. " Marcus is alive and I am taking you back to him." I whispered softly and stroked her hair. Her eyes brightened a little." Why should I believe you?" I opened my purse and pulled out a picture of Marcus staring moodily out of a window. She gasped and snatched the picture and hugged it to her chest. " Didyme you must promise me something. If I take you back you and Marcus must remain with the Volturi." She nodded her eyes flashing. " I promise. " If you leave I will kill you. Aro made you both think the other was dead because you were planning on leaving. Don't make that mistake again." Her eyes flashed defiantly. I knew I needed to scare her a little. I let flames race across my body and light me on fire. I let my tiger bands show on my body and my teeth grow out into fangs. My hands extended into claws. " You will obey me. The sole queen of the Volturi. "Her eyes widened and I saw panic rising in her features. " We won't leave! I swear!" I let my body return to its original state. " Good. Nobody knows I'm here. We will confuse them. We look so much alike. There is no difference except the eyes. When I style our hair nobody will see the color difference. I cut my hair today, so our hair is the same length. Go take a shower." Our motel had two showers so I jumped in the other and slid on the crimson dress and the stuff that went with it. I took Didyme her clothes and helped her dress. I quickly applied our makeup and did our hair while Jasper was in the shower. Our hair was down. I had taken what would have been our bangs and booby pined them back. I put mousse in our hair and blowed it dry. Scrunching it as I did. I slid our jewelry on us and handed Didyme a cup with a lid on it. " Drink this as fast as you can." I saw strength return to her with each glass she drank. I grabbed a couple of bags of blood and shivered. My eyes stayed blue when I drank animal blood. I had drunk some of Will's bagged blood when he was a baby. It would immediately turn my eyes red. I downed the two bags and looked and mine and Didyme's reflections in the mirror. I could tell no difference. Ruby red eyes glared back at us both. Jasper walked into the room and stopped. " Whoa Calista. I can't tell you two apart." He looked back and forth at us and finally his eyes rested on mine.

" You are Calista. I can only tell because your mind is tied to mine and I can feel it's you, but only because you are still young in vampire years. No one else will be able to tell the difference. Not even Aro." We jumped into my car and drove to the airport. Jasper true to his word never left my side.


	11. EL FIN!

I stood overlooking the ocean. The moon shone off the water with a beautiful brilliance. It had been a year since I had left Volterra. Jasper had returned home to his family.

I still go there and check on him sometimes. Nobody sees me and all is well. Will has imprinted on a female named Leah. They are expecting their first cub soon, and I am happy for them.

Will still doesn't really accept Renesmee as his mother, but I hope someday he will. I want him to know I love him and check on him so I always leave a Tiger Lily on his windowsill.

Marcus and Didyme are very happy to be reunited. Things have changed in Volterra. They now own a blood bank and instead of hunting humans they eat bagged blood. They do have to hunt humans still, because they haven't gotten enough bag blood to live off of but they are doing better.

I am still alone and unloved, but at least I made everyone else happy. Right? I hate it, but what choice do I really have? I gave my heart to someone and he pretty much threw it in my face. I want to kill myself. But I can't.

I jump off the cliff into the water and let myself sink to the bottom. I sat down there watching the fish swim. I swam to the surface and ran to the nearest Zoo. I jumped down into the tiger exhibit and took on my tiger form. The tigers here had obviously been raised in zoo's and were very accepting of me. I'll hang here a while.

A couple of months passed and the Zoo keeper had yet to notice there was an extra tiger in the exhibit. I lazed in the shade all day long and rolled around with the other tigers all night. One night the unexpected happened.

I was wrestling with the cubs, when a vampire entered the exhibit. He walked over to the mother of the cubs I was playing with and sat down. All the tigers went and lay in a circle around him and I followed and looked into my true love's face.

He began stroking the mother tiger. He called her by a name. One he must have made up so he wouldn't feel so silly talking to her. You could tell he did this often. " I still can't find her, Cami." He began, and I held my breath. " I really messed up that day, but I was so scared. I was with Alice a long time and she left me. How was I supposed to know that Calista wouldn't do the same?" He ran his fingers through his hair and continued. " I love her Cami. If I had realized that day in Volterra she was planning on leaving I would have never left her side. It hurts so bad that I can hardly function in everyday life. I was sitting there the other day and realized that I hadn't fed in over a month. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." He leaned across the tiger's side and buried his face in her fur. " I wish you could talk and tell me what to do. I wish I could find her and tell her how bad I messed up and how much I love her." He lifted his face from her fur. " Sometimes I wish I could cry so that maybe I could release some of my pain." He looked at me. " It looks like you got a new addition to the exhibit Cami. What's her name?" He held his hand out timidly. I grasped his hand gently in my teeth. " You look just like her in tiger form you know." He said as h brushed his other hand down my face. I slid back into human form as he turned to say something to Cami. " Calista…" He breathed. I held out my arms and he leapt into them with a sob. " I'm sorry, I love you." Was all he could say. " Shh baby, I know. I love you to." I cuddled him to me and whispered nonsense in his ear. " I've always been there you know." I told him. " I've been watching over you. I'm sorry, but I didn't think you wanted me around after you left Volterra." I brought his face to mine and kissed him softly. " I love you." He whispered. " I love you to." I murmured into his lips.

**EL FIN!!! **

**That's " THE END!!!" en espanol. ;)~**

**Sorry, but I kind of lost interest in this story. The fact that I didn't get many reviews didn't help any. I had originally planned on it being longer and more in deapth, nut as you see it just didn't work out that way.**

**P!g3**** 3**


End file.
